helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nishida Shiori
|image = |caption = Nishida Shiori promoting "BEYOOOOOND1St" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 151cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = |agency = (2016-) |label = |mcolor = Hot Pink |generation = |debutsingle = Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist |join = June 9, 2018 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 26th Generation |join1 = August 17, 2016 |graduate1 = July 14, 2018 |days1 = 1 Year, 10 Months, 28 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, BEYOOOOONDS, CHICA#TETSU |blog = |autograph = }}Nishida Shiori (西田汐里) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of CHICA#TETSU and the combined group BEYOOOOONDS. She first joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei in August 2016. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Nishida Shiori was born June 7, 2003 in Kyoto, Japan. 2016 On August 17, it was announced on the Hello! Project website that Nishida had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, alongside Kawamura Ayano, Yokoyama Reina, Yoshida Marie, Yamazaki Yuhane, Hashisako Rin."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-17. She was introduced at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ on September 4. From November 3 to November 30, Nishida participated in the Engeki Joshibu musical Nega Poji Poji. 2017 Nishida was featured in Juice=Juice's "Jidanda Dance" music video as a back dancer. On September 12, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite!~ alongside Eguchi Saya, Okamura Minami and Nakayama Natsume. From October 26 to November 12, Nishida performed in the Engeki Joshibu musical Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan, taking on the roles of ♯ Gumi's Yoko and Yohan. 2018 On February 13, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 2~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane and Shimakura Rika, where she performed a cover of "Yo no Naka Barairo". On March 20, she participated in a fanclub event titled Engeki Joshibu "Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan" DVD Hatsubai Kinen Special Event in Nagoya at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Maeda Kokoro, Noguchi Kurumi, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane and Shimakura Rika. On May 6, she won the judge's character award at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event for her performance of "Golden Chinatown". On June 9, during the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ in Tokyo, it was announced that Nishida was chosen alongside Shimakura Rika and Eguchi Saya to join the new group led by Ichioka Reina that would debut later in 2018.Yamagishi Riko. ""発表！"山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2018-06-09. On October 19, the name of the group led by Ichioka was announced as CHICA#TETSU. It was also announced that it would be part of the combined group BEYOOOOONDS alongside the second group Ame no Mori Kawa Umi and the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition winners."新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-19."ハロー！プロジェクト新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-10-19. 2019 On June 7, Nishida celebrated her 16th birthday at a fanclub event titled BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Nishida Shiori Birthday Event 2019 with two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. Personal Life Family= Nishida has an older sister. |-|Education= When Nishida joined CHICA#TETSU, she was in her last year of middle school. She graduated from middle school in March 2019Nishida Shiori. "中学卒業しました。西田汐里" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Blog. 2019-03-22. and would begin high school the following April. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Nishida Shiori has acquired: *'Kiyono Momohime:' She is close to Kiyono, and their pairing name is "Orihime" (おりひめ), the "Ori" coming from her name Shi'ori', and the "hime" coming from Kiyono's name Momo'hime'. *'Eguchi Saya:' She gets along best with Eguchi Saya in CHICA#TETSU. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Nishida Shiori: *'Shiorin' (しおりん): Used by Yamazaki Yuhane. *'Shii-chan' (しいちゃん): Used by Eguchi Saya. *'Nishi' (ニシ): A nickname given to her by ."BEYOOOOONDS FCイベント2018 ~冬の陣ZIN ~" (in Japanese). Suzuki Keita Official Blog. 2018-12-03. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Nishida Shiori (西田汐里) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kyoto, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 151cm *'Western Zodiac:' Gemini *'Eastern Zodiac:' Goat *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-08-17: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2018-06-09: CHICA#TETSU Member **2018-10-19: BEYOOOOONDS member (as part of CHICA#TETSU) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2016-08-17: Member *'BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Member Color:' Hot Pink *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2016–2018) **CHICA#TETSU (2018–present) **BEYOOOOONDS (2018–present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Massage *'Hobby:' Copying Hello! Project dances *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop (specifically Hello! Project) *'Favorite Food:' Matsumae pickles *'Favorite Sport:' Dance *'Favorite Color:' Dark Pink *'Charm Point:' Her dimples *'Motto:' Kansha no Kimochi wo Wasurezu ni (感謝の気持ちを忘れずに; Remember the feeling of gratitude) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita., The Vision, Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends *'Looks Up To:' Fukumura Mizuki"アイドルニュータイプ現る「ハロプロの最終兵器」BEYOOOOONDSインタビュー（２）" (in Japanese). ENTAME next. 2019-04-17. Publications Magazines *2018.08.23 UTB+ Works Theater *2016 Nega Poji Poji *2017 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2018 Attack No.1 *2019 Fushigi no Kuni no Alicetachi *2019 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ (daily guest role) *2019 Reborn ~13nin no Tamashii wa Kami-sama no Yume wo Miru~ *2020 Arabeyooooonds Nights Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls (cameo) TV Programs *2018-2019 The Girls Live Internet *2016– Hello! Project Station *2018– Upcoming *2018– tiny tiny *2018– OMAKE CHANNEL *2019–2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 Music Videos *2017 Juice=Juice - Jidanda Dance (as a back-up dancer) Trivia *She treasures a dress made by her mother. *Her future goal is become so good at singing and dancing that she's able to touch a lot of people, have her major debut, and hold live shows abroad. *She can't sleep alone, so she shares a bed with her parents. See Also *Gallery:Nishida Shiori *List:Nishida Shiori Discography Featured In *List:Nishida Shiori Concert & Event Appearances *List:Nishida Shiori Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Profile *BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2016 Additions Category:2003 Births Category:June Births Category:Gemini Category:Members from Kyoto Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Debuted Eggs Category:CHICA TETSU Category:BEYOOOOONDS Category:Dark Pink Member Color Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Goat Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Nishida Shiori